1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a solar apparatus and a mounting system thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Solar panels can convert light energy (typically sunlight) into electrical energy without producing any greenhouse gases during the conversion process. Therefore, solar modules are an environmentally friendly way to generate electrical energy.
With the progress and development in photovoltaic technology in recent years, the cost of solar modules has gone down, and this has lead to an increase in the popularity of solar modules in the consumer market. For example, solar modules are now widely used on the rooftops of homes and buildings, as well as in various electronic products.
A conventional solar assembly arranged on a rooftop of a building typically includes a solar cell and a support base. The support base is fixed on a surface of the rooftop, and the solar cell is arranged on the support base. The support base can be designed to correspond to an angle that light shines on the solar cell, such that an included angle is formed between the solar cell and the surface of the rooftop. As a result, the solar cell is obliquely arranged on the surface of the rooftop, thereby allowing direct sunlight to shine on the solar cell for a greater length of time. Therefore, the photoelectric conversion efficiency of the solar cell can be improved.
However, there is a large number of connection structures between the solar cell and the support base, and moreover, such connection structures are complex and are not easily packaged for transport. Additionally, when the support base and the solar cell are assembled, many tools, as well as much time and manpower are needed, thereby causing difficulties for assembly staff. Moreover, the connection structures sold by different manufactures can only be used for specific types of solar cells, and not universally for a number of different types of solar cell. Finally, when a solar cell needs to be grounded, additional conductive wires are often used to connect to an external frame of the solar cell, and such a configuration further increases assembly difficulty.